


A Strange Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Rayllum being cute, no beta we die like men, this thing really got away from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A year after the events of season 3, on a lengthy diplomatic visit to the Storm Spire, Rayla decides to take the original Team Zym on an adventure and get away from politics for a day. But, things go horribly awry when magical ruins, long believed to be depleted of their power, activate and suck them into a different world.A.K.A. The Avatar/Dragon Prince crossover that absolutely no one wanted.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	A Strange Meeting

A crisp autumn breeze sifted through the forest, sending red, orange, and yellow leaves fluttering to the forest floor. The sunset-colored canopy filtered the noonday sun, turning an already beautiful Xadian forest into one lined with gold.

Callum walked beside Rayla, her small fingers laced between his as their feet crunched against the crackling leaves. Ezran walked on Rayla’s other side, his blue eyes wide in childish wonder at the vibrancy of it all. It was nice, Callum thought as he watched his little brother act like the eleven-year-old he was, even when the crown on his head said he was more. Little Zym and Bait lagged behind them, the baby dragon leaping from leaf pile to leaf pile with a toothy smile on his face while the glowtoad followed with his perpetually grumpy frown.

A gust of wind flitted through the trees sending chills across his rune-covered arms. He had opted for leaving his arms bare due to the fact that he may have sort of accidentally destroyed the one he had brought on their trip. But Rayla and Ezran were fine. One wearing a stolen scarf and Ezran tucked in a furry cloak.  
The group stopped as Rayla paused and brought out a folded map. Callum seized his opportunity and attempted to glance at the map, "So where is it that we're going?"

Rayla yanked the map away from him with a playful glare, "I told ya, it's a surprise”.

"You could give us a hint," Ezran piped up, also attempting to get a glimpse at the map before Rayla folded it back up with a huff.

"I already said it's a surprise because," she pointed towards Ezran, “Ya need a break from all your king stuff.”

“Diplomatic discussions between the elven leaders and the allied Human Kingdoms,” Ezran interrupted in his ‘Royal Voice’.

Rayla ignored him and pointed to Callum, “And I know ya would be sad if we left ya.”

Callum put his hand against his heart, "My beloved Rayla won’t share her dearest secrets with me," he cried with dramatic flair, “I am heartbroken.”

Rayla snorted and rolled her eyes, her cheeks pink, "Why do I like you, again?"

"I have no idea," Callum kissed her on the cheek and she pushed him away with a lopsided smile.

Ezran wrinkled his nose, "You guys are gross. We should have brought Soren."

“Nope, this is for the original five,” Rayla said brightly.

Callum chuckled and slipped Rayla's four-fingered hand into his five, and fell into step beside her. A pleasant quiet fell over them as they walked, other than Zym’s violent destruction of every visible leaf pile. He and Ezran took in the beautiful autumnal leaves of Xadia while Rayla looked at her boys with a soft fondness in her violet eyes.

Rayla held out a hand to stop them, "We're here."

Callum looked around. It still looked like the same forest, beautiful leaves fluttering down, exotic birdsong, the air just a touch too chilly, "It’s… really pretty."

Rayla rolled her eyes at him, “No you dummy, it’s in here,” she pushed past a wall of brush and held it open, Callum went to cautiously peek but he was shoved through by an over-excited dragon. The mage flailed his arms before tumbling down an incline and landing face-first into a pile of leaves.

Rayla giggled and before he could even lift his head, a certain dragon leaped into the leaf pile with him. “AGH! Zym!” he shouted as the growing dragon landed right on his head, mistaking Callum’s clumsiness for leaf playtime. Zym chirped and swiped at the pile with his claws, nearly taking out Callum’s eye.

The baby hadn’t gotten too much bigger in the year after their trip across Xadia but he was getting a bit too big to safely pounce on Callum’s head.  
Rayla was doubled over laughing and Ezran snickered just beyond. Callum looked up from his position against the forest floor, he could see even Bait was glowing an amused pink.

When Callum finally pulled himself to standing, Zym still sitting on his head, he glared at his companions, "You guys are bad friends,” which only sent them into another round of laughter. Callum huffed and turned to look at their surroundings.

Weather-worn, black stone pillars and half-crumbled walls sat in the center of the clearing he had gracefully stumbled into. The leaves that blanketed the rest of the forest made no exception for the cracked stones and sculpted archways. Staircases that lead to nowhere, the floor rotted an untold number of years ago while a nonexistent ceiling ghosted over weather brutalized walls. Near faceless elven statues, details worn away by the years, stood in neat lines as dying sentries of a long-forgotten world.

It was beautiful, in an unsettling kind of way, and he instantly wanted to draw it, "Wow."

"I thought you’d like it." Callum turned to see a smiling Rayla while Ezran looked at the ancient place in wide-eyed wonder.

"What is this place?" the little king asked with awe in his voice.

"No one really knows, but it’s called Starfall," Rayla put on her best 'mysterious storyteller' voice, "It is said to be a place where people could cross over to other worlds but it’s a myth. It was abandoned a really long time ago."

“Why was it abandoned?”

Rayla shrugged and dropped the voice, “Eh, something about dangerous magic stuff,” Callum gave her a concerned look, “But, it’s been abandoned for so long and everythin’ magical has probably fallen apart,” She said quickly and Callum relaxed.

“It's still really cool," Ezran took a cautious step forward, "Can I go inside?"

Rayla shrugged, "I don’t see why not." Ezran grinned and darted off into the stones.

"This is amazing, Rayla," Callum had only grown more fascinated by magic when he had connected with the sky primal. Going so far to try and connect to another arcanum, he swore that he was close to understanding the moon.

"My parents took me here when I was younger," she gave a wistful smile, "They said ancient, powerful mages enchanted this place but I never really cared," she took his hand and kissed it, "But now I have a mage that makes this kind of magic fun."

"Gross!" Ezran shouted from across the clearing, his voice bouncing strangely through the broken structure.

Callum rolled his eyes and Zym gave a happy little chirp from Callum’s shoulder. Rayla tussled the little dragon’s fluffy mane and grabbed Callum’s hand to lead him into the crumbling ruins.

Their shoes crunched against the leaves as they passed broken stones, fallen statues, and a few altars covered with intricate designs. They wove their way around the collapsed rocks and towards the few standing columns. Now that he was close, he could see faded runes etched into the dark rock. Callum let go of Rayla’s hand and ran his index finger along a swirling, slanted symbol, "I've never seen runes like this before, are they written in elvish?"

Rayla shook her head, "No one knows what they say, just that they're really old."

"Hey Rayla," Ezran called from behind one of the columns, "Is this supposed to be glowing?"

"What?" Rayla asked, her voice laced in confusion as she looked for the little king.  
They peaked their heads around a corner to see Ez standing near the grand arch, a green Bait clutched against his chest. The dark stone was mostly intact, save for a few parts that had crumbled away, and it pulsed with an unnatural purple light.

"Is this normal?" Callum asked.

"Eh, no? I don't think so. I haven't been here in a few years but I’ve never seen it glowin’," she paused and turned to Ezran, "What did you touch?"

"I just touched this big rock," he gestured to the large, rune-less pillar he had been hiding behind, "And I'm not magic like you guys.” Callum’s eyes widened and he looked back at the rune he had touched.  
It was glowing a similar purple color.

“Uh, Rayla,” the archway glowed brighter, its purple light growing in intensity until it was painful to look at. Electricity began to arc off the dark stone and Rayla took that as her cue.

Rayla yanked both of her humans behind Ezran's rock and pulled them toward the treeline, "Run!"

Taken by surprise, Callum stumbled and little Zym barely hung on. As the little dragon let out a startled chirp it occurred to Callum, a second too late, that Zym was a little lightning rod. The sparking grew louder and louder until a, like a crack of thunder, a BOOM shook the clearing. He cried out in pain as a shock ripped through his body. He numbly heard someone shouting and the feeling of someone grabbing his hand. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as he felt himself be pulled into the archway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be maybe a 1000-2000 word thing but... yeah, that ain't happenin'


End file.
